The Tea Party
by spikescrypt
Summary: Fred and George receive an invitation to a tea party. They are not happy about it one bit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I just might own your soul. -Laughs maniacally-**

**The Tea Party**

"Bloody hell! Did you see this?"

George Weasley looked up at the sound of his twins voice and noted the unhappy look that graced Fred's face.

"See what?" George hoped it wasn't another Daily Prophet article about how "_The Great_ _Harry Potter"_ single handily saved the wizarding world. He had read enough of those to last a lifetime.

Fred pushed a small sheet of parchment in front of his brother's face. "Ron's gone around the bend he has, what makes him think we would actually want to go to something like this?"

George scanned the parchment quickly a sense of dread building up in his stomach.

_**You have been cordially invited to Jane Weasley's first ever tea party extravaganza. It will be taking place on the date of April 7 at 1 pm in the home of Miss Jane Weasley. Please dress in formal attire. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

**Jane Weasley**

George let out a deep chuckle. Ron and Hermione's daughter Jane could not even write yet, there was no way that she had written the invitation. This surely had to be Hermione's doing. Only a woman would find a crazy thing like a tea party a fun way to spend an afternoon.

"In the name of Merlin, why did Ron let her send _us_ an invitation? I mean Ginny I could understand, but what are two blokes going to do at a tea party?" Fred yelled indignantly, as though his very masculinity was being questioned.

"Let's just tell them that we're busy that day," George suggested.

"Right you are George. After all two handsome, successful business men such as our selves can't be expected to spend a whole afternoon sitting around drinking tea."

As it turned out, that was _exactly _what was expected of them.

No sooner had they sent a reply owl saying that they sent their apologies but had to work at the shop that day, they were graced with a very angry brother at their doorstep.

Ron's face was flushed in anger when he told the twins that "Jane is very excited about this party and you two idiots aren't going to ruin it for her. She wants her uncles there, why I can't imagine. But nevertheless, you two will be making an appearance. Do I make myself clear?"

Fred and George nodded their heads rapidly. Ron might have been younger than them, but he was a great deal bigger. And truly he had been quite scary in that moment.

So that was how on April 7 at 1 pm sharp, Fred and George Weasley found themselves attending their young niece's tea party with phony smiles on their identical faces.

Jane was in a bright pink party dress and her hair was done up in French braids. She smiled widely when her uncles walked into the house and ran over to them.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!"

"Hiya miniature Quaffle," Fred said, affectionately.

Jane giggled at the nickname and raised her arms over her head so that her uncle could pick her up.

A head of bushy brown hair came into view and the twins heard Hermione yell, "Oh Jane, you're going to ruin your pretty dress."

Fred set his niece back on her feet obediently and ruffled the little girls hair.

Hermione winced and huffed at Fred in annoyance.

"Honestly, it took me forever to get her in that dress and get her hair looking just right." She glared at the twins in frustration and tried to smooth her little girl's hair back into place.

"Happy to help," Fred joked, unperturbed.

"Honestly," Hermione mumbled again, shaking her head.

Fred and George sat at a long table covered by a white cloth. Ginny and Harry who were holding hands and grinning widely immediately joined them.

"What are you two so happy about? George asked them sourly.

"Lighten up George," Ginny said, instantly detecting her brother's mood. "I think this was a sweet idea."

The twins snorted and frowned grouchily at their sister.

"I suppose you think this is a sweet idea too?" Fred asked Harry, mimicking his sister's voice.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Well it was nice to see Jane so happy. Plus she really liked the present we gave her," he added.

"Present?" George asked surprised. "No one said we had to bring a present."

"Well no, you didn't have to bring one," Ginny stated amused. "We just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Fred snorted in disgust. "More like a good way of sucking up."

Ginny cleverly decided not to answer her brother's insult.

A few minutes later the rest of the family joined them and everyone was seated with a big pot of steaming tea and a plate of biscuits in front of them. It was quite amusing to see Ron with his big hands struggling to pick up the tiny teacups and the twins teased him mercilessly. Fred was not pleased to see that his own cup was a light pink, which he was sure was Ron's doing and he planned on getting him back later for it.

Jane was seated comfortably in between her parents and she had a wide grin on her face that showed just how much she was enjoying herself. Her new present, a stuffed hippogriff sat smartly on her lap.

Everyone chatted amiably and the atmosphere in the room was very inviting indeed.

Suddenly, Ginny stood up and tapped her glass of water to get her family's attention.

"I'd like to make an announcement," she said firmly.

Everyone immediately grew quiet to hear what she had to say.

"First off, I would like to thank Jane for inviting us all here today for this lovely party."

Jane giggled happily and her parents smiled at her amused.

"I think this tea party was a fantastic idea and I hope that you will all come to another party that Harry and I will be hosting soon."

Taking in the confused looks of the members of her family, Ginny was quick to elaborate.

"An engagement party," she explained. "Harry has asked me to marry him."

There were plenty of shrieks and hugs as everyone immediately offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"This means that you're going to have a baby soon, right Aunt Ginny?" Jane asked her aunt happily. "Mummy and daddy got married and than they had me," she explained.

Harry blushed so red that at the moment he actually looked like a Weasley.

The twins laughed wickedly at him.

"Well not right away, but we definitely would love a baby of our own someday," Ginny told her young niece jubilantly.

"I can help with the baby," she told her aunt excitedly. "Daddy taught me how to tie my shoes all be myself," Jane said, proudly. "I can teach the baby how to do it."

"That would be lovely Jane," Ginny told her appeasing.

There was much talk that afternoon of babies and weddings. As it started to get dark outside, young Jane started to yawn and her dainty head lolled sleepily onto her father's shoulder. Ron chuckled deeply and picked his daughter up in his strong arms, carrying her away to bed. The Weasley's took this as their cue that the party was over and left the house one by one thanking Hermione graciously.

"Well that wasn't so horrible," George said, as he and his twin arrived back at their flat over the shop.

"I guess not," Fred agreed. "But can you believe that Harry and Ginny brought a present? I mean the invitation never mentioned bringing anything! Gits are just trying to make us look bad," he complained.

"Forget that," George laughed. "Our little sister is getting married. Our little sister mined you, who used to make us tell her bedtime stories about the _"handsome and courageous" _Harry Potter himself. Imagine how embarrassed Ginny would be if I told that story at her wedding."

"Would you really do that?"

"Hmm I'm not sure, do you think she would hex me?"

"Most likely George."

"Well, Ron's going to be the best man isn't he? What if we got him to tell the story during his speech."

"Your evil George. I like it."

"Why thank you Fred, I learned from the best."

And the two spent the rest of the night planning a way to get their youngest brother to embarrass his sister and best friend at their wedding.


End file.
